


Press Start

by BobaSoda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Dialogue Heavy, First Pokemon, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Pokemon Trainers, Shiny Pokemon, Starter Pokemon, gym challenge, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobaSoda/pseuds/BobaSoda
Summary: Dream Team and Crew (mainly the SMP) in the world of Pokémon! Drabbles of their adventures and experiences, all in the same universe but the timeline will vary. Relationships can be viewed as romantic or platonic!As of right now, I'm in need of help story/world building! More details inside :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 34
Kudos: 89





	1. Ideas and Requests

Howdy :)

The Crown Tundra was released a few days ago, me beating it in basically one sitting; Hey. Wouldn't it be neat if the DT had a Pokémon AU?  
I'm unsure if anybody else would be interested but I think it'd be fun! Have mainly the Dream SMP members be part of the Pokémon world. May I specify Galar, my knowledge is almost strictly from the video games and card games, and Galar being the most recent, it's my freshest knowledge. It would be in the form on one-shots, but they all come from the same timeline, same story. No progressing plot but miniature looks into the universe and different points. 

[ Update: I have a pretty good base for who does what, what type the focus, thank you all for the great advice and ideas! ]

This is very loose may you mind! It won't strictly be the Pokémon world nor accurate. It's more so real life but with... Pokémon. (All 39, I still can't get over that-)

Any idea's are appreciated!


	2. Choose Your Starter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy, the overwhelming support I got was astounding! Glad to see other people are interested! My writing style includes lots of dialogue, man I love dialogue... Other chapters will have more details, this is just getting us started.  
> This is slightly rushed as I wanted to write an actual chapter, I apologize for mistakes, it is currently 12am.

The gym challenge was starting in months time. Young and old Pokémontrainers were getting excited, ready to take on what could be the fiercest leaders and trainers there are. The challenge began once a year, new competitors would enter the scene, the assault on the first gym was astounding each year. Though surprisingly, little under half never beat the first gym.

Tommy and Tubbo, neighbors in a domesticated Pokémon town watched all the tournaments on the edge of their seats, memorizing every Pokémon under the sun and watching the wild ones from the comfort of their town.

It was now their turn to step up to the plate. Challenge the gyms together, both freshly 16 with high ambition.

But there was one major obstacle in the way.

Neither of them owned Pokémon. 

Too risky for them to wander blindly without any protection to catch one, eggs are not just handed out and being in a domesticated town, a lot of Pokémon out on the streets, in gardens, working in stores; were peaceful.

This is where their new endorser comes to their aid. He had previously lived in the same town as them, taking on the gym challenge himself, beating all 8, but unable to pass the champion. He didn't have any desire to become the champion anyway. His passion laid with the dragons. An older gym leader stepped down and gave opportunity for a new gym all together. Apprenticing at first, just last year he stood proudly as the leader.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Wilbur reached his hands into his bag, crouching to the ground. Both Tommy and Tubbo nodded enthusiastically, Tubbo clenching his hands together, trying to calm the shake in his stomach.

All three were outside Wilbur house, the large Pokémon fighting mat laid across the lawn, the rubber molding under the weight of the boys. Wilbur had mentioned in passing if the two trusted him enough, he would hand pick their first instead of going to tall grass and catching something lame like a rattata or pidgey.

Wilbur held out 3 pokéballs, gently shaking at Tommy and Tubbo before tossing them into the air. Both boys watched with wide eyes as the red metal glinted against the sun. The seams glowed and the pokéballs bursted open. Blinded by the light, Tommy shielded his eyes with a raised hand unlike Tubbo who would rather ruin his vision then miss a single second of this experience.

Each Pokémon hit the ground harder than the last. The first Pokémon never even seemed to hit the ground, the second came down with a small 'pat' just before the third which came down with a hard shake.

Blinking furiously, Tubbo awed in amaze at the Makuhita, Dieno and Combee.

The two were in absolute silence, Wilbur had expected the two of them to immediately jump into action, the Pokémon not coherent enough to fully understand where they were. He rubbed the back of his neck, not taking their silence too well.

"A-Ah, I know they're unusual first Pokémon to have, but I didn't want you guys to have lame ones like caterpie or pikachu, you know?" Wilbur laughed nervously. “I had to travel out of region for one even… if-if you don't like them-"

"Shut  _ UP _ , Wilbur!" Tommy yelled suddenly, dropping to his knees to be at level with the Pokémon, eyes filled with stars as the Pokémon interacted with one another, taking in the new environment.

Tubbo covered his smile with his hands, laughing as he kneeled next to Tommy, hearing the young Pokémon make sounds at one another. The Dieno raised its nose to the Combee who flew above the two other Pokémon, Makuhita tilting its head curiously at the ground below him, using his tiny fists to pat the ground. Used to grass and sand, the rubber mat must have been strange.

"Holy- Shit! These are amazing!" Tommy did not dare reach out for a Pokémon quite yet, waiting for Tubbo to say something about the Pokémon presented to them.

"Yeah?" Wilbur chuckled, sitting across from on the other side of the practice mat. "Meet Com-"

"I LOVE BEES!" Tubbo cried, eyes purely focusing on the combee which held a red triangle on one of its heads. Its wings buzzed as they flew, keeping them in the air. All three faces had a goofy smile, completely in sync with one another.

"We know our Pokémon Wil! This is a Makuhita and-" Tommy stopped, staring at the last Pokémon with a crooked eyebrow. "Actually, what the hell is this one?"

The Dieno made a noise similar to a gurgle, dragging its nose across the ground, sniffing for God knows what. Wilbur laughed full heartedly, picking the open pokéballs, placing them to the side.

"This is a Dieno. Not very common, recent-ish discovery, actually. I'll be honest, I just stumbled upon him one day in the Wild Area. Pretty stubborn bugger to catch."

Tubbo was absolutely fascinated. A Pokémon to call his own! He can name it, go on adventures with it, he can even apply for the gym challenge.

"Whaddya say, Big Law?" Tommy elbowed Tubbo softly, snapping the boy out of his daydream of himself standing in the center of the stadium, the golden ring in his hand with each gym badge.

"Huh?"

Tommy snorted.

"Which one will be yours?"

Wilbur was ready to watch them hesitate, sit for hours while Tubbo thoroughly inspected each one, see which one he has a bond with. Tubbo has never been good with impulse decisions, especially in this situation. But to nobody's surprise;

"Combee!" Tubbo cheered, looking at Tommy as if he lost his mind. "Dude, you know bugs are my favourite!"

"A bee though? Kinda lame. It doesn't even evolve!"

"That's not true!" Tubbo snapped back, hearing Wilbur snicker. "She's a female, she can evolve."

"How in the world do you know its gender!?" Tommy gawked, watching Tubbo eagerly scoot closer to the combee, his palms held out.

"It has a pink crown, right here." Tubbo points to the red triangle on the lowest face, the combees eyes following the tip of Tubbos finger. "She'll evolve into a Vespiqueen!"

"Yeah, if you evolve it." Tommy raised his chin with a grin, his braces giving him a goofy lip raise.

Tubbo only pouted his lip before looking towards Wilbur.

"Wilbur."

"Yes, Tubbo?"

"May I have the Combee?"

Wilbur was already pushing the open pokeball into Tubbos hand, the latch loose and trigger button flashed faintly.

"Give it a name."

Tubbo cheered once more, resisting the urge to reach out and hug the Pokémon close to his chest.

The Combee seemed to already understand that it had been gifted to somebody else, flying towards Tubbo, floating in front of him, mirroring Tubbo’s smile.

There was an unspoken agreement of silence when Tubbo squinted at the bug in front of him, holding his chin with crossed eyebrows.

The silence was paper thin.

"Name it Barry B. Ben-"

"Absolutely not." Tubbo rolled his eyes, hitting Tommy over the head. He only responded in a squeal, the grin never fell from his face.

"What about you Tommy? Both of them seem to like you." Wilbur encouraged Tommy to engage with the Pokémon, reaching out to pet the Makuhita, its fists reaching out to swat Wils hand.

Tommy also held his chin, squinting at the two. Slowly Tommy’s gaze seemed to linger more and more on the fat Pokémon with blushing cheeks.

"I'll take the fatty here!" Tommy reached out to Makuhita, the Pokémon curiously watching his hands stretch out.

"You just called him fat, you really think he's gonna wanna be your Pokémon?" Tubbo deadpanned, distracted by the combee buzzing around his head.

"Of course, why wouldn’t it want the world best trainer?"

That seemed to convince the small (but also very large) Pokémon, pressing its forehead into Tommys hand, crying out its name as the new trainer laughed.

Wilbur gave the pokeball to Tommy, the sunshine glinting off it.

"So, what are you gonna name it-?"

"POG!"

Wilbur and Tommy blinked.

"Tommy, as your endorser, I am not letting you name your first Pokémon, Pog."

Tommy frowned with angry eyebrows, Makuhita slowly trying to squirm its way into its trainers lap.

“Why the hell not!?:

Wilbur seemed to have just aged a year, right then and there.

"Poggers?"

"No."

"Pogchamp?"

"Tommy, be serious."

"Champ!"

"... Y'know what, that's fine."

"YES!" Tommy cheered, picking up Makuhita by its under arms, Tubbo could see his arms shake trying to pick up the hefty Pokémon. "Champ!" He repeated to Makuhita, the Pokémon seemed to understand almost immediately.

Champ smiled wider, crying out.

Wilbur pinched the bridge of his nose, hearing the Pokémon respond happily to its new name

"And what about you Tubbo?"

Tubbo had yet to say a name, carefully playing with the combee, which constantly cried.

"I think…" There was a thick pause. "Captain."

"You're naming your female combee, Captain?"

"Tommy, " Wilbur started. "-you almost named yours Pog, you can't criticize Tubbo."

Tommy looked stern at the gym leader before shrugging his shoulders, going back to poking Champs squishiest spots.

Tubbo looked fondly at his new Pokémon before seeing the Dieno out of the corner of his eye. It sat down, almost in defeat as it watched the two other Pokémon. He felt bad. Maybe if he asked Wilbur nicely he could take two? Or gift it to another trainer...

"Don't you worry little guy. You're coming with me." Wilbur patted the Pokémon’s head, a sudden joy filled its spirits as it proceeded to run circles around Wilbur, the older chuckled.

"But Wilbur, you already have 6 Pokémon." Tommy tilted his head, Champ watching carefully before copying the trainer.

"You can have more than 6 Pokémon, Tommy. 6 is just the party limit. I have about…" Wilbur looked up at the sky, racking his brain for the memory. "-ninety-five Pokémon? Of course I don't use them all in competition but I plan on swapping Milo here, into the party." Wilbur picked up the Dieno to exaggerate his point.

"Yeah!" Tubbo agreed. "I once saw Skeppy with a completely different team then his gym team once!"

Wilbur hummed, wordlessly agreeing with the statement.

"Huh. Well in that case!" Tommy pushed himself up, curling his fingers into fists before raising them in the air, declaring his word.

"I'm catching all of them! Every single one, you hear me Wilbur?" 

Wilbur wanted to correct Tommy, saying 'you know that's impossible, right?' But he bit his tongue and smiled, silently wishing Tommy luck on his adventure.

"Well in that case. Let's pack up and we'll get you two your pokédex! Luckily professor Philza is not far from here. Maybe we'll walk through the tall grass to have a few fights?" With each word Tubbo and Tommy adrenaline raised, quickly picking up their bags and holding out their pokeballs for the Pokémon to transform into its simplest form and lock itself inside.

As wilbur rolled up the mat and Tubbo pushed the pockets of his overalls inside, Tommy stood proudly with his chef puffed out.

"I'm gonna do it all, Tubbo. You have to be my rival so I have somebody to beat!" Tommy was already walking ahead of them, despite Wilbur having yet to pack his own bag.

Tubbo just nodded almost sheepishly, holding the pokeball fondly in his hands. He could see his reflection, the clouds above him made a frame, haloing his head.

"I won't go easy on you, Tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a twitter! @Soda_Boba Find updates, sketches (I'm an artist) and feel free to tweet at me :3


	3. Dream Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younger trainer George is struggling with the gym challenge, missing the last badge. Feeling defeated, elite trainer and best friend, Dream surprises him with a special gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead! Sorry, classes suddenly started kicking my ass and lost motivation between my pile of work. But I'm here and ready to supply :) Rushed ending, I am so sorry ;-;

George watched in horror once again as his Gothorita fell to the ground with a short cry, body whisking away into the pokeball in his hand. The crowd was loud and alarms even louder, the steel type leader raising his fists into the air with a larger grin, waving towards his adoring fans.

That was defeat number six.

He was humiliated.

Snapping the pokeball into his belt loop, wiping his sweaty palms against his shorts, George made his way to the center, the leader petting his Pokémon in praise.

Both of them in the center, George reached his hand out, the leader taking it and giving it a firm shake.

"It was a close on, George. Keep training, you'll get it! I can’t wait to see what tricks you pull on me next time!"

George wanted to gag.

The crowd never settled down as George walked across the field back to the waiting room, fists clenching into powerful fists, lip slotting between his teeth.

Placing his pokeballs in the tray, the nurse gave him a thoughtful smile before taking them away to the machine in the back, the Chansey giving the young trainer a happy chirp. George only sighed, hearing people walk around behind him, the front lobby of the gym still packed after the challenge. He heard his name being thrown around a couple times behind him. Some in praise, even younger trainers blown away at such a ‘powerful’ trainer. Some talked down to him, criticizing his Pokémon and himself, as if they could do any better.

He couldn't cry yet.

"George!"

His name was shouted once more in the sea of people before Dream appeared at his side. His goofy mask smiled at him, knowing underneath Dreams face probably had the same grin.

"That battle was so intense, I don't know how you kept your cool!"

George gave a solemn nod, hearing the nurses heels come back towards him.

"Here you are, all fully healed and happy! Have a great day!" The tray was set in front of him, seeing his reflection on the skin red tops, a single great ball mocked him with its red matte finish.

Gently placing them in his bag, George slung it over his shoulder and made his way towards the door with a quick 'thank you'.

Dreams glance followed him, walking close behind the other. He was unsure why George was ignoring him, but could easily assume he was upset at the results. He followed him into the city, the sun began setting giving the sky a pale orange shade.

"Hey, George?"

The trainer only hummed.

"Did you wanna come with me to the bakery? We can double team the baker." Dream made the exciting offer, hoping not only a successful battle but also half off pastries would cheer him up. They used to go almost everyday when the challenge first began, the two of them a dangerous team, having a flawless win rate.

"No thanks." A frown was molded behind Dream's mask. "I'm just gonna go back to the hotel."

"Oh… Alright. I'll swing by later?" The question hung thin, the wind threatening to wisp it away.

To Dream's relief, George's lips curled into a smile, looking up at the other trainer.

"Of course, idiot."

* * *

George hated crying.

He hated crying over Pokémon battles.

He knows that it's fine. He can try again, practice and adjust his team, but he feels so defeated.

He had been stuck on the steel gym for nearly a month, swapping in and out different Pokémon, teaching new moves and new strategies. Jumping into raid battles, earning candies that his Pokémon would love, gaining strength faster.

But he just couldn't do it.

His eyes were ringed red. The hotel air felt stale compared to home, the natural aroma was something he longed for, but knew if he walked away from the challenge now, he’d never find the motivation to do it again. His mom’s comforting arms and his bed that knew the shape of his body. The hotel mattress felt flat, he couldn’t sink into the covers and rot away like he wanted to.

There was a knock at his door, ears twitching at the sudden disturbance. He flipped himself over on the bed, pushing to sit up.

“Come in.”

He knew it wouldn’t be some stranger, his room location secret, high in the trainer hall, his sponsors paying for his stay.

The door opened, footsteps trailing in before the front door shut again. Reaching behind him, George pulled his personal pillow into his lap, setting his chin on its top.

“Hey.” Dream stepped from the corner, hands behind his head, playing with his masks clasp. “It’s okay? That I’m here, I mean.”

“Yeah, yeah.” George nodded, shifting his eyes away from the other trainer. “Mask coming off?”

“Yeah, it’s alright if you look. I’m feeling pretty okay today.” On command, the buckle holding Dream’s mask around his head opened, the mask falling forward into his hands.

George let his eyes drift back to Dream, still teenagers, his cheeks were still a bit round, pale freckles scattered his face, eyelashes transparent in the fluorescent light, the sky outside a deep blue, not a single cloud in sight. A silence overcame the room as Dream set his mask on the front wardrobe, slinging his bag off his shoulder, letting it hit the foot of the bed. Reaching into it, Dream pulled a soft paper bag from inside, George couldn’t help the fond smile when he saw the pastry shop's logo. 

He sat cautiously beside George, noticing the wet stains on his pillowcase, eyes ringed red with flushed cheeks, placing the bag of sweets to his left.

Dream folded his arms out, George looking a little confused until Dream made a motion with his hands, grabbing at the air.

He leaned forward, letting Dreams arm wrap around his waist, other hand resting on his shoulder, thump swiping gently against his shirt. They were silent for a while, George's shaky breaths panted into Dream's shoulder, the occasional whimper passed him and he would be squeezed tighter.

"I'm sorry."

The blonde could only shake his head with a sigh.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

George wanted to argue that statement badly, but bit his tongue in favour for the warm hands tracing his back.

"I just don't understand. I worked so hard. So did my teams. I give them berries before we begin, I've bonded with every single one of them, I've memorized the leader's moveset by now… How did you do it?" George leaned back from the hug, wiping his cheeks with the curve of his wrist. "How did you walk in and do it  _ first try _ ."

“Maybe I just got lucky.” Dream shrugged lightly, George’s head still resting upon his shoulder. George knew it wasn’t fair to pin this on Dream. He was an amazing pokemon trainer and deserved his victory but he couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy within his guts.

“I know you work hard. Sapnap, Bad, Ant, we all know you work hard. You made Callahan afraid to fight you! Trainers practically throw money at you when they come across you. Hell, finding you camping in the middle of the wild area while your loyal Pokémon guard you while you sleep… George, it’s a tough gym, don’t feel too beat up.”

Said trainer let go a thick breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding. Dream’s word comforted him but he was nonetheless upset. He could feel the other slowly pull his arms away, reluctantly letting Dream sit back, wiping a stray tear from George’s eye.

The trainer was so gentle, his sad smile punched holes in George’s heart.

Dream was always aware that personally, his actions spoke volumes then any literature he could come up with, so he decided to resort to what he knew.

"I have a gift for you." Dream reached for his bag, his smile widening further, pressing his dimples., George stuttered.

"A-A gift? Dream, it's not even my birthday." The older watched as Dream rummaged through the various pockets, moving around loose papers and on hand potions.

"I know that! But…" He seemed to have found whatever he was looking for, an even fonder smile molded on his lips. "You deserve it. I know you're really upset about the gym challenge and thought this would maybe lift your spirits." Dream let a deep breath pass him. "I spent… 45 hours between 12 days looking for it. Not specifically this but…"

A pokeball was pushed into Georges hand, his other wrist grabbed to place his other palm on its top.

"You deserve everything. For being not only one of the sickest trainers, but for also being a great friend."

George shook his head with a chuckle, moving his palm to see the pokeball clearer.

A dream ball.

"Disgusting." George sneered and Dream erupted into laughter, holding his chest. The rim around the button glowed a fare white, a Pokémon already inside. 

George had a pretty full pokedex. He caught every Pokémon he came across that was new. He can't exactly recall a specific Pokémon he wanted or had trouble carrying. He hated the deserts because of the heat, maybe it was the Yasmask he was still missing?

Giving dream a glance, the boy gave a solemn nod, encouraging him to open it.

Pressing the button and tossing it into the air lightly, it landed on the bed across from them.

Sparks filled his eyes, a great shine painted the walls and George somehow had the strength to keep his eyes open and watch with rapid attention.

A Ralts, slowly fell onto the bed, landing gracefully and with a small cry. Dream's eyes remained on George as he practically watched his jaw hit the floor.

The ralts paraded a luxurious blue, the whites somehow even brighter, its head turned to look around the room, slowly floating just an inch above the bed before gliding over slowly to George.

Its small hands braced itself against George's leg, looking up curiously at the star struck trainer, Dream wasn't sure if he had blinked yet.

"How did you- Where in God's world-" George was proven speechless as his hands roamed the Ralts head, petting it with the pads of his fingers.

"The Forest of Focus. I wanted to get you something cool, something as… as cute as you." A blush creeped onto Dream's neck, "Also I figured that since a Ralts in green, even though you have your own version of green, blue is much more vibrant.

"Just because my favorite colour is blue doesn't mean you had to travel as the way to the fucking  _ Forest of Focus _ to catch me a  _ shiny! _ "

George had punched Dream in the shoulder, Dreams giggles echoed as the Ralts grasped at George's fingers, holding them curiously. It made a sweet whistle, smiling towards George and then Dream. It must have recognized the other trainer as it didn't shy away.

“Sap was being a simp for that Karl kid, and he was looking for a specific one too, so…” Dream ended up blushing further, embarrassed by the stare George was giving him. “Just. You deserve something nice. I know a different coloured Pokémon won’t fix all your problems but,”

George’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, the ralts fully levitating itself into his lap. The hug was tight, Dreams hands resting on the others back gently. Tears welled in his eyes again, gripping onto Dream’s jersey, still on from his previous battles.

“Thank you… so much, Dream.” 

Dream gently smiled, pressing his lips to George’s temple.

"You're gonna want the best Pokémon if you want to be a gym leader one day."

George's smile only widened, hugging tight around his shoulders once more.

"And I'll be the best one."

"Hell yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always feel free to suggest idea's of what our trainers should do!


End file.
